Memories
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Keira remembers a sweet memory and Jak and Keira finally tell each other how they feel about each other.


Title – Memories

Summary – Keira remembers one of her favorite memories and Jak and Keira finally find out how they really feel about each other.

Disclaimers – I do **not** own anything that has to do with Jak and Daxter, that all belongs to Naughty Dog, the most brilliant people on the face of the eart in my opinion. And Jak has a VOICE, people!!

**Risen Angel: Okay, I read this really sad fanfic that was written by Light-Eco-Sage and it almost made me cry. So I decided to write her a little oneshot for her because she needs to be thanked. This is for you LES, just because.**

**C.P. Jeez are you sappy or what?**

**Risen Angel: Jerk.**

How could you ever just let yourself go? Not like you let your body take control and either gain or lose a lot of weight, but you mind. Sort of like not caring anymore. That's how she felt. After that kiss, and especially the fact that he saved the world the third time that time just made it all the more worse to her. That should've been her kiss, especially after all they had been through together.

So many memories were made together, wether it be running along the beach, him handing her tools when she was trying to get the zoomer to run. Or her favorite memory. It was just after they defeated Gol and Maia, and he cleared out Snowy Mountain of Lurkers. He took her up there and despite the cold, they stayed warm. She sat on the bench in New Haven as she remembered the sweet and romantic memory.

(flashback)

"_Jak, are you sure it's safe? You never know what could be up there?" Keira asked, unsure of wether or not they should go up to the mountain._

_Jak stopped and turned to her, "Keira, have I ever not been sure?"_

_She scoffed and said, "Well there was that time on Setinal Beach..."  
_

"_That was a stupid prank that Daxter wanted to pull on the Bird Lady. And that was when we were ten."_

"_Doesn't seem that long ago."_

"_You should never test time. At least that's what my Uncle says." he said and pulled Keira to the lift. "Come on, we're almost there."_

"_Jak, slow down." she said, teasingly, mainly to make him mad. Keira smiled as they climbed onto the lift and they balanced themselves so they wouldn't fall. Her smiled became broader as she saw snowflakes fall out of the sky, especially considering that they were just in a lava pit._

_As they came to the top of the lift, Jak got ready to jump off. When the lift stopped he jumped off and landed in a foot of snow. Jak turned to her and took her hand, helping her off the lift. She gasped loudly as her bare feet went into the snow. "You get used to it. Come on over here." he said leading her over to a bare spot of snow._

"_Jak, why are we up here? Our feet are gonna freeze." Keira said, her teeth clacking against each other._

"_Do you want to ice skate or not?" he asked. _

"_Woah, you didn't say anything about skating." _

"_It was supposed to be a surprise. Now please come on. There is nothing p here. We are perfectly safe and not will bother us. I even left my communicator back in the Red Sage's Lab."_

"_Okay fine, lead the way Mr. Hero." she said and laughed at how he cringed at being called a hero. After two days, he was already sick of people coming up to him and congratulating him._

_He took her up to a set of stairs and led her to the cave. The Snowy Mountain was clean of Lurkers, the little mutant bunnies, and the ice creatures. Jak helped her across the bridge to the river where they were going to skate._

_Once they were on the river he looked at her and slid across the ice, "Come Keir. It's fun!"_

"_Fine!" she said and walked on to the ice. She slid across and she felt Jak hold her up._

"_Careful. It's slippery." he said and let go of her shoulders. "Come on."_

_Keira smiled and followed him as he skated ahead of her. Jak laughed happily as he watched her skate. She lost her grip on the ice below her and fell to the ice. "Ow." she gasped and suddenly felt really cold. "Oh, wow is it cold."_

_Jak skated quickly over to her and slid to a stop. "Are you okay?" he asked and kneeled down next to her and took her hand._

"_I think so." she said and tried to get up. As she put her left foot down, pain ran through her leg and she fell back down and grabbed her foot. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere fast Jak."_

"_There should be Green Eco somewhere, but we should get out of here. I know for a fact that the Red Sage should have some." Jak stood up and gave her his hand. She took his hand and jumped up, trying not to put her left foot down. Jak noticed that they wouldn't be able to get to the Red Sage in time with her limping. "I have an idea." he said and picked her up. She gasped as her feet left the ground and she was in his arms._

_He carried her all the way back to the lift and didn't once falter as they went back. Once they were back in the Lava Pit the Red Sage gave her some Green Eco and her ankle was fixed. They teleported back to Sandover and watched the sun set on Setinal Beach._

_(end of flashback)_

Keira stood up from the bench and walked through the slums and the industrial area and towards the Naughty Ottsel. It was the last time that any of them were gonna see Jak, unless he came to visit. The last time she could say anything to him and the last time they could finally say what they had wanted to say.

She walked up to the bar and before she went in, Ashelin came storming out. Of all time to see this and she didn't have a camera. Keira dodged her and walked in. The sight of friends together was nice. Daxter was laughing hysterically, with Tess, the newly ottsel-fied Tess, giggling with him as well. And Jak, rubbing his cheek gently.

Keira walked over to them and asked, "What just happened?"

"Ashelin stormed off after Jak said something. Tell her Jak." Daxter said, punching the elf's bare arm playfully.

"Uh, heh." he laughed a little and said, "Can we talk in the back?" he asked and took hold of her hand pulling her to the back of the bar.

Keira followed him and tried to keep up with the elf. "Jak. I'm being serious. Slow down!"

Jak stopped and turned to her. "There's a reason why you haven't talked to me for the past week, isn't there?"

"Well let's see. You kiss the Governor of Haven. I find out by Tess, while she was talking to Dax. And you didn't have the nerve to tell me." she said and crossed her arms, "So, tell me Jak, why is Ashelin so pissed? It would be really nice to know."

He sighed and massaged his right temple. Jak looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I told her that I love you." he said, "I never like her. I never would."

Jak walked up to her and took her hands. "Keira, I love you. I hace for a long time. When I defeated Kor, I wanted to say it then, but I couldn't get the nerve."

Keira closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She looked back at him and said, "Jak, I love you too." She gave him a shy smile and finally saw him smile, for the first time in a long time. The tears that had been building up in her eyes spilt over and he wiped them away. "Oh, Jak."

He cupped her face and kissed her. So many emotions that had been built up in the past years for them broke free in the kiss. Barriers were broken as they kissed, and movements brought stronger impulses up. Jak moved his hands to her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart and hugged. "Keira, will you come with me to Spargus?" he asked, holding her closer.

She sighed and said, "Yes, Jak. Yes, I'll go with you."

"Oh, thank you." he breathed and they broke apart. They shared another kiss and walked back out into the main bar. Yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the rest.

**Risen Angel: I hope you like it LES!! I just wanted to let you have your fill of JakxKeira romance and fluffiness to.**

**C.P. Like I said before, you are a total sap!**

**Risen Angel: Bite me!**


End file.
